


perverted desires

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Has a Big Dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Roleplay, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Taeyong - Freeform, Tied-Up Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny have a particular arrangement to help Johnny with his writing career. And Jaehyun is more than happy to assist them with his services.or Johnny watches as Jaehyun fucks Taeyong
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous





	perverted desires

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing through ao3 and finally decided to google what cuckolding means.

Taeyong still gets nervous whenever he comes over to Jaehyun’s loft. He’s done this before but being around the man’s presence always leaves him feeling shy and awkward.

“Hey” greets Jaehyun as he opens the door wearing a black shirt and plaid sweatpants.

“Hi” Taeyong replies.

Jaehyun invites him inside and gestures him towards the black leather couch in his living room. The loft looks what very much you would expect a rich and well-compensated 25-year-old bachelor to live in. It’s all sharp angles and modern décor.

“Do you want anything to drink?” asks the younger.

“Just water would be fine, I have to drive back” he replies quickly. 

“Alright” Jaehyun lowly chuckles and his dimples make an appearance. The deepness of his voice only reminds Taeyong of their nights together. 

He comes back with a bottle of water and hands it to Taeyong. He takes a large gulp and is made aware of how awkward he’s acting. Taeyong is never sure how to open up their conversations.

“How’s the book Johnny was working on?” Jaehyun speaks up. He leans back on the couch next to Taeyong.

“It’s in the process of getting published” Taeyong relays, “his editor has been asking for updates for the next part of the series and Johnny’s getting stumped and really stressed so – “

“So that’s why you’re here” Jaehyun finishes, smiling with his dimples on display as if they’re having the most normal of conversations.

“Yeah” Taeyong nods. “How does this Friday work for you?”

“Sure, is there a new scenario he wants to play out?” Taeyong flushes at Jaehyun’s bluntness.

“He doesn’t want to know what time you will come but he does want to be tied up again”

Jaehyun hums as a sign of him listening. “Did he like what we did last time?”

Heat rushes to Taeyong’s cheeks as he recalls what happened last time. He remembers the surprise he felt when Jaehyun jumped at him pinning him to the wall with a hand clamped to his mouth to prevent any screams. Johnny is an adult novel writer, and this is a way for him to get inspired to write – seeing Taeyong get fucked by somebody else. Taeyong can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it in his own twisted way. “Yeah, he actually finished the book the same week”

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Jaehyun asks gently. He always asks this, and Taeyong says no every time. He likes it, likes getting manhandled, held down by the younger man. Honestly, Jaehyun could get rougher and Taeyong would probably thank him.

"No, you were perfect" Taeyong smiles at him. "It was really exciting"

Jaehyun laughs into a hand, ducking his head down, and it makes him look younger, more his age. It reminds Taeyong how despite his large built, Jaehyun is five years younger than him . "Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you Taeyong."

"I'm not all that." Taeyong deflects. He wonders if Jaehyun takes pleasure in what they do. He has to, right? And Jaehyun always gets awfully hard and rough at the sounds of Taeyong’s cries and protests.

Jaehyun smiles at him. “You can relax around me, you know? Unless it’s too uncomfortable – “

"No, it's fine," Taeyong insists. "Sorry if I’m being weird." He shouldn't be awkward. He’s been coming over to Jaehyun for almost a year now, albeit, sporadically.

"Don’t worry." Jaehyun tilts his head, eyes far away as if thinking. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you like it too, right?"

His question catches Taeyong a little off-guard. "I—I guess...?"

"Because with others, I get the feeling that their partners are just indulging them, but I'd like to think you like it too."

"Fine, you got me." Taeyong huffs, diverting his eyes to his feet. 

"Lots of people have fantasies like that," Jaehyun remarks. "It's not abnormal or anything."

"I know, I know." Taeyong waves his hand. The first time they tried this, Taeyong was mostly doing it for Johnny, and he had surprised even himself with how into it he was. 

"Have you ever tried it with just, like, you and Johnny?" Jaehyun asks carefully.

"We talked about it but I don't think he likes... being the assailant, so much. He prefers watching and the, you know, sense of helplessness, on his end," Taeyong explains.

"Well, I'm glad we figured out something that works for the both of you."

“You are the professional” Taeyong chuckles.

Jaehyun laughs with him. “Trust me, I’ve had weirder requests from people you wouldn’t expect”

“Really? Is Doyoung one of them?” Taeyong asks curiously about his best friend who was the one who got him in-contact with Jaehyun.

"Nu-uh, my lips are sealed, remember?" Jaehyun mimes zipping his lips and tossing away the key, and Taeyong giggles, relaxing a little.

“You know, he never actually told me how you and him even met”

“And I won’t either” Jaehyun shakes his head. “You know him, he might murder me”

Taeyong laughs feeling more at ease. "That's true. You still have our door code right?" He glances down at his phone, starting at the time. "Oh! I should really go. Thanks for chatting, Jaehyun."

"Yes, I do—and it’s always a pleasure with you Taeyong” Jaehyun smiles at him.

“It really was nice getting to know you better."

"Likewise."

Taeyong pauses after standing up and gathering his bag. "Would you like to... get dinner sometime? To chat some more? Johnny can come along if that's okay too." The idea had just popped into his head. Would that be too awkward? He hoped it wouldn't be awkward.

Jaehyun looks pleasantly surprised. "Sure. I’ll you next week."

He walks Taeyong to the door and Taeyong is buzzing with excitement for next week.

"See you."

🌙 

Earlier that morning during their breakfast, Taeyong had mentioned quietly, "Jaehyun is coming over today” Johnny has been restless ever since. He's been stressed all week, but now comes the day when he finally gets sated, the build-up before the exhilarating drop. 

Taeyong went out to buy groceries and Johnny had decided to work on a new chapter in his home office, so they both have a relatively relaxed day. After lunch, Johnny relocates to the living room with his MacBook Pro, content to watch Taeyong out of the corner of his eye as he putters around doing laundry, clad only in one of Johnny's crewnecks. They have a housekeeper that comes around once a week to clean and do various chores, but Taeyong's the type to always occupy himself with something to do.

Johnny doesn't notice he's shaking his leg for a while, on edge, and he forcibly stops and lets out a deep breath. He's sure Taeyong's planned this out meticulously and, well, a watched pot never boils. He immerses himself in his writing again.

When he looks up, it's getting darker outside and Taeyong is napping in their bedroom when he peeks in. He always looks so angelic while he's sleeping, lashes long against his cheeks and lips parted. Johnny decides to shower before dinner.

He hears a thump outside in their bedroom as he's drying off, muffled, but Taeyong's ensuing pained cry comes through loud and clear. Johnny's heart stutters in his chest and he rushes outside, with only a towel. There's a man in a suit holding a gun—Jaehyun—shoving Taeyong down in bed and Johnny curses. "Fuck, Taeyong!"

"How nice of you to join us," Jaehyun says, mouth twisted in a cruel smirk. His tie is off, and Johnny sees it knotted together around Taeyong's wrists, above his head, leaving the top buttons of Jaehyun's white shirt popped open. He also sees a silk scarf shoved into Taeyong's mouth as he turns his head, attempting to look at Johnny, eyes fearful. Jaehyun points the gun towards the chair in their bedroom, conveniently facing the bed. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Johnny's head whirls as he considers his options. His phone—his phone is still in the bathroom. As if picking up on his hesitation, the gun Jaehyun is holding presses on Taeyong's temple. "Quickly. We wouldn't want this pretty little thing to get hurt."

Slowly, as if afraid he would startle, Johnny raises his hands up and sidles towards the chair. "Okay... okay, I'm going."

"Good." Jaehyun shifts to a sitting position on their bed, only to roughly yank Taeyong over until he's kneeling between his legs, eyes squeezed closed. "Sit down."

Only then does Johnny notice the leg shackles on the ground, an accompanying silver handcuff with one end already locked around the left armrest. "Get those leg shackles on," Jaehyun says, voice low and commanding.

Johnny bends down to click them around his ankles, his towel loosening around his waist, but it's the last possible thing on his mind at this point. His hands shake as he secures them. 

"Now your left hand," Jaehyun instructs. Johnny places his wrist in place, helplessly glancing up at a soft whining Taeyong before he clicks it into place, the sound resonating and causing a sense of impending doom. 

"Thank you," Jaehyun says softly. He looks down at Taeyong, dragging the nozzle of the gun along his soft cheek, before placing it under Taeyong's chin and forcing him to look at Johnny. "Look at your boyfriend, so obedient. It's like he doesn't even care what I do to you. He should be careful not to make a noise, or someone's going to end up very hurt."

He laughs, the sound cruel as he places the gun on the bedside table. "Now, where should we start?" 

Jaehyun lifts the hem of Taeyong's sweater—he's still wearing his sweater, Johnny notices with a jolt—giving him peek at the milky, soft skin of his waist. He hums appreciatively. "Not wearing anything down here? Naughty."

"Please—" Johnny starts. His head is whirling, frayed around the edges. He always knows what to say in every situation but his tongue feel heavy in his mouth right now. Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut as Jaehyun's hand drifts to his hipbone, caressing the skin there almost gently. 

Jaehyun tilts his head. "Now, what did I just say?" After some movement, Taeyong ends up propped up with his back facing Johnny, Jaehyun lifting the end of the sweater right above his ass so he's exposed. He's forced to watch as Jaehyun's hand moves swiftly, a smack landing on both asscheeks, his skin pinking up almost immediately. Taeyong keens, muffled, and when Jaehyun meets Johnny's gaze, it makes a hot rush of heat run down his spine.

"Don't do that again," Jaehyun directs at Johnny. He looks at Taeyong. "Take my pants off."

Taeyong's wrists are still bound together, and he doesn't make a move to uncurl them from his chest until Jaehyun hisses, eyes narrowed. "I said, take them off, bitch."

Johnny can't see but he hears the tinkling of the belt as Taeyong fumbles with it, finally managing to tug it off and toss it to the side. It falls with an ominous thump. "I don't have all day," Jaehyun says impatiently. 

After a bit more struggling, Taeyong apparently gets the button free and the zipper down, because Jaehyun pulls his cock out, angling them for Johnny's view. He's already half-hard and Johnny's stomach lurches because, he's big. Johnny isn't doing so poorly in the size department himself, but even with Jaehyun only half-mast, he's already long and thick in a way that causes Taeyong to make a panicked noise low in his throat.

Taeyong's a bit of a cockslut, with Johnny, but they both know that Jaehyun's size is one that's going to hurt, and Taeyong tries to squirm away before Jaehyun grabs him by knotting a hand in his hair. He keens in pain. "I'm going to take that gag out. No screaming, or you'll regret it later."

Jaehyun pulls out the scarf, damp with saliva, and Taeyong coughs. "Please, I—" he croaks out.

Johnny cries out at the same time Taeyong does when Jaehyun slaps him across the face, flinching back and squeezing his eyes shut. It's almost worse this way, because all he can hear are Taeyong's gasping breaths as he tries to keep it together. 

"Now," Jaehyun says as he lifts his hips, "I don't need to tell a little cockslut like you what to do, yeah?"

Taeyong winces away, but Jaehyun grabs him by the hair, dragging him until his mouth is in position. "Open wide." 

Johnny can't tear his eyes away as Taeyong's lips close gingerly over the tip of Jaehyun's cock, his lashes fanning across his reddened cheeks. If he looks closely, he can see tears beaded in the corners. Taeyong doesn't cry easily but he's a pretty crier and for some reason that makes Johnny want to shrink into himself, his cock starts to harden.

Only then does Johnny realize with a start that his towel had slipped to the floor, out of arm's reach, and his growing arousal is out in the open for everyone to see. The humiliation sears through him and he can only squeeze his thighs together and pray that Jaehyun doesn't look over.

Jaehyun's got his head tossed back for now, eyes squeezed shut and the thick column of his throat shifting as he groans, his hand still threaded through Taeyong's hair as he forces his mouth up and down his cock. He's going easy on him for now, the pace leisurely as Taeyong's hands grip the sheets to either side. In bed with Johnny, Taeyong is a little minx at times but still eager to please. Now, as Johnny watches him, he can't help but wonder how much of the redness of his face is the flush of arousal. The thought makes his chest ache.

"God, you were fucking made for this," Jaehyun mutters, hot gaze falling on Taeyong again. "That's all you're good for, huh? On your knees, taking dick."

He jerks Taeyong's mouth off of him with a pop, and tilts his face so Johnny can see him head on. Taeyong's eyes are shut—like he's ashamed, like he doesn't want to look at Johnny—his mouth dropped open, slick and red and lips puffy from abuse. He looks thoroughly debauched, though Johnny has a feeling that Jaehyun is only getting started. 

"Aren't you pretty," Jaehyun says lowly as he runs his thumb over Taeyong's lower lip. His gaze flickers over to Johnny, settling on his face for a beat before dropping to his crotch. He smirks. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that, Taeyong-ah."

Taeyong's eyes flutter open and Johnny jerks, free hand dropping loosely over his arousal like it would make a difference. He can't decipher the look in Taeyong's eyes before he shuts them again, just as Jaehyun hooks an arm under each of his knees and spreads them over his own. Splayed out like this, hips cocked up, Johnny has a direct view of Taeyong's ass. His gaze feels unfocused as it catches on a slight sheen around his pucker and oh, no—

One of Jaehyun's hands slip underneath, the other still hiking Taeyong's left knee to his chest. Taeyong's toes curl up as Jaehyun drags a finger down his ass slowly before running a circle right over his hole. He whimpers softly, "Please—"

"Please, what?" Jaehyun says next to his ear, voice hard. He plunges the finger in and Taeyong's spine stiffens up. "I can't hear you."

Taeyong's gone mute, like he knows Jaehyun will punish him if he dares say anything. Jaehyun pushes his finger in all the way. "Fuck, you're tight. I can't wait to nail your tight ass."

He chances a look over at Johnny, who is breathing so shallowly he thinks he might pass out. "How small can your dick be, if this one's such a slut but he's still so tight? I'd be fucking him nonstop until he's all loose and sloppy."

Taeyong keens, sharp and high in the back of his throat, and Jaehyun pushes in another too soon. "Wet, though, like a girl. Was he getting ready for you, earlier?" Johnny knows Taeyong likes to play with himself; he'll finger himself to speed things up with Johnny, sometimes. "Probably didn't need to prep much." Jaehyun laughs mockingly. 

Jaehyun must curl his fingers just right because Taeyong's hips jump. "Oh," he murmurs. He buries his head in Taeyong's neck, pressing his nose into his skin and inhaling deeply. "You liked that."

Taeyong shakes his head slightly, lips parting and flinching away from him, and Jaehyun narrows his eyes. "What was that?"

Johnny's heart stutters. Taeyong shouldn't—he shouldn't piss him off. Taeyong's got a petite frame and his delicate wrists in Jaehyun's grasp look like they could snap. Johnny had always subtly enjoyed the difference in their build; Taeyong and him look good together. But getting forced to watch Taeyong squirming against Jaehyun, who has taken off his dress shirt so his chest is bare, Johnny has to concur. The way that Jaehyun is larger than Taeyong is tantalizing. He's muscled in a way that Johnny isn't, and it makes Johnny's face heat. They look good together.

Jaehyun's strong enough to lift Taeyong with an arm hooked under both knees, bicep bulging as he uses his free hand to fit the head of his slicked up cock to Taeyong's hole. Johnny can only watch, numb, as he sinks in excruciatingly slow. 

Taeyong keens, high and breathy, underscored by Jaehyun's low groan. "Fuck, you're tight. Fuck."

The look on Jaehyun's face is pure ecstasy, mouth dropped open as Taeyong sinks down over his cock. Johnny knows the feeling; Taeyong is always heavenly tight and hot around him and he feels his own dick twitch against his thigh. Taeyong is helpless, small hands scrabbling at the sheets on either side of him as Jaehyun fits himself all the way inside.

"Jesus," Jaehyun moans pressing a wet kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. "If you were mine, I'd fuck you all day, baby. Never leave, keep you sloppy and loose, so I can just slip right in."

He allows Taeyong legs to fall limply to either side, and with Taeyong on his lap facing Johnny like this, Johnny can see his own cock firming up, the muscles on his torso tight with strain. His face is screwed up, lip caught between his teeth, an expression Johnny doesn’t see too often under him.

Jaehyun starts fucking into him with purpose now, thighs corded up as he digs his fingers into Taeyong's hips. He makes Taeyong bounce, and Johnny can only watch as Taeyong responds to it inadvertently. It's easy like this, the way Taeyong opens up for Jaehyun, whines building up in the back of his throat until he accidentally lets one slip.

"Someone's enjoying himself," Jaehyun says, directed at Taeyong but his eyes bore into Johnny. He speeds his pace up, jackhammering up into Taeyong until Taeyong's crying out with every deep thrust. "Never been fucked this good before?"

Johnny's face heats up. Taeyong's never looked like this when he fucks him, mouth slack and face delirious as he tries to hold back the pleasure. He can't help but feel a throb in his cock, fully hard now, and when he closes his eyes, he can only hear the slap of skin against skin even louder. 

Taeyong yelps and when Johnny opens his eyes again, he sees Jaehyun sink his teeth into the soft, unblemished skin of his neck. He must lay his teeth into Taeyong's skin because Taeyong makes a sharp noise of pain, and Johnny just knows that the reddened patch left when Jaehyun pulls away with a pop is going to bloom into a dark hickey later.

"No, don't—" Taeyong breathes out when Jaehyun slips his hand around and wraps it around his cock. He gives a little shake of his head but Jaehyun tightens his grip regardless, giving him a languid pump even as he opens him up over his cock. Taeyong's hips buck, and Johnny can imagine that way that he would squeeze around him when Johnny would reach around too. He wants to wrap his hand around himself too, but he—he can't.

"You were really made for taking dick, weren't you?" Jaehyun breathes out. He must be in utter bliss right now, Taeyong bouncing on top of him like a rag doll. The veins on his arm stand out and he speeds up his hand, Taeyong tensing as if trying to hold back.

HIs other hand is still digging into the flesh of Taeyong's hip and Johnny can imagine that too, the purple streaks that would adorn Taeyong for a good week. There's another flush of heat that runs through him at the thought. 

Sweat drips down Jaehyun's face as well as his bare chest shining in a way that makes his body even more defined. He continues to fuck up into Taeyong, slamming their hips together mercilessly. "Are you gonna come while I nail your little ass? While your boyfriend is watching?" 

The flush is dusted high on Taeyong's cheeks and he tries to duck his head, turn it away from Jaehyun and Johnny's gaze at the same time. It's too weak and Jaehyun laughs, redoubling his efforts. He must have found Taeyong's prostate when Taeyong cries out, "Oh, fuck—"

Johnny can only watch, mesmerized, as Jaehyun fucks him straight into an orgasm and keeps going. Taeyong's entire body tenses up, sweaty and beautiful, and he clenches his eyes shut as he comes over himself and Jaehyun's hand. The pleasure is palpable and Johnny presses his palm into his crotch, as if that'll take off the edge. He feels hazy, pleasure muddling through the burn of humiliation in his chest. 

He goes limp but Jaehyun doesn't stop, pushing him forward until he's on his knees and elbows in bed. Jaehyun pulls out for a moment as he rearranges himself behind him, facing Johnny. His cock is red and slick and thicker than Johnny's, enough to make him humiliated.

He presses his thumb above Taeyong's hole and holds Johnny gaze as he sinks in again. Johnny can imagine the slide of it, how easy Taeyong must open up now, fucked sloppy. Taeyong hips almost drop but Jaehyun's hands find his hips again and pulls him back on his dick. 

From then on, it's brutal as he fucks Taeyong. Jaehyun stays upright on his knees for a while until he shifts forward and pins Taeyong underneath him. Taeyong pushes at the bed but it only makes Jaehyun wrap a large hand around each of his wrists and hold them to either side of his head.

Taeyong's completely pinned under Jaehyun's larger body like this, and his whimpers as he gets fucked into oversensitivity. It was always over when he and Johnny both came so he's not used to this. Jaehyun's back muscles ripple as he buries his face in Taeyong's nape, his powerful thrusts making the bed shake. 

Taeyong must be delirious out of his mind because he's fighting back against Jaehyun in earnest now, bucking underneath him, but Jaehyun is stronger and keeps him in place as he doesn't stop fucking him. Jaehyun laughs. "Looks like you've got some fight left in you still."

Johnny gives up. He wraps his free hand around himself, gasping at the feeling, and he wants to close his eyes but he also can't stop watching. The bitter inadequacy inside him melds with something more shameful and he's so hard, he throbs in his hand. 

"That's—oh, fuck, that's so good. I'd tie you up and fuck you all—fucking—day—" Jaehyun punctuates each word with a thrust and Taeyong is teary-eyed when he lifts his face enough for Johnny to catch a glimpse. 

It's masochistic when Johnny clenches his fingers in a ring at the base of his dick, unwilling to come. He doesn't want to—but he does.

Jaehyun's on the edge of finishing too, by the looks of it. He presses a hand to the middle of Taeyong's back, giving him a swift slap on the ass. "Say you like this. Say I fuck you better than he does." His gaze flickers over to Johnny, mouth twisting in a smirk when he sees Johnny jacking himself off.

Taeyong shakes his head against the sheets. "No—"

Jaehyun slaps him again and he shrieks. He fucks him sharp and hard. "Say. It"

Taeyong just buries his face into the sheets, but Jaehyun threads a hand in his hair and pulls him up. "We aren't stopping until you tell me, sweetheart."

He pulls Taeyong to his sweaty chest, and like this Johnny can see Taeyong's face, his teary eyes and swollen lips. Johnny can't help it when his hand drops to his dick again and resumes pumping vigorously. 

Taeyong swallows, averting his gaze, voice hiccupping with every thrust. "You—you're better—"

"Say you love my cock," Jaehyun growls. 

"I love it—" Taeyong murmurs.

"Love what?" Jaehyun presses. Johnny is so close to coming, he just—he's nearly there.

"I love your cock!" Taeyong cries out, and the fresh wash of humiliation makes Johnny come so hard he almost blacks out.

He doesn't lift his head again for a long while, mind spinning as he tries to collect himself. Johnny doesn't know why he loves this so much, but he does, and he feels the last of the tension he's been holding within himself bleed out.

Someone taps his shoulder. "Hey," Taeyong says. He's all cleaned up, wrapped in a robe, the only sign of the events of the previous few hours happening being the mess of his hair and a ruddy glow in his cheeks. "You good?"

"I'm fine," Johnny says, voice hoarse. "You?"

"Always am." Taeyong smiles sweetly, before bending down to Johnny's restraints with a key in his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up and out of these." 

Johnny lets him, still feeling winded. It always feels like waking up out of a muddled dream, regaining his bearings and coming back to the real world. "Is he—?"

"Jaehyun? Yeah, he left." The restraints come off and Johnny gets up shakily to his feet. "I can bring his stuff to him later." Taeyong smiles.

Taeyong's always concerned about him afterwards, when Johnny really thinks it should be the other way around. This is Johnny's sick fantasy after all—Taeyong's his loving boyfriend who goes along with it. He wonders, faintly, if Taeyong is enjoying himself more than he thought.

"Taeyong?" Johnny starts.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him thank you for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about how hot Jaehyun is when he's all sweaty and glistening after a performance? Damn


End file.
